littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Get Out of Joint
Get Out of Joint is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 2nd case of the game. It is the second case set in Europe. Plot Chief Fowler assigned Kevin McCaskey and the player to protect the editor-in-chief of Beauty Simple, Edith Heinrichs, during the auction of an ancient cult's manuscript. They went to the Archaeological Museum in Frankfurt, where they found Edith's body with a joint ripped her legs off and stabbed through the eyes. The five people were labelled as suspects: Annemarie Marquardt (mayor), Semiha Terzi (First Lady of Turkey), Irmingard Strohkirch (museum guide), Otto Zellweger (nude actor), and Karlheinz Reiher (Archaeological Museum supervisor). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player went to the museum and found the documents and death certificate of the late scream queen Emma Roye, a teenager that anarchist cult member killed her year ago. Soon, they encounter with the killer, who indeed to make them scream so he can kill them to silence. But Kevin wrestling with him until the player knock him out with the fire extinguisher. Chief Fowler learns out that Emma Roye was a teen horror films rising star that she starring in upcoming horror film "Slasher 80s" inspired by 80s horror movies and was involve the secret would reveal in front of police. Mid-investigation, Stephanie informed the team that Edith was in the Frankfurt Flea Market the previous night in an attempt to get the missing sections of the manuscript. Later, museum guide Irmingard Strohkirch called the team to help with a not-so-urgent emergency. The team then found enough evidence to arrest the supervisor of the Archaeological Museum, Karlheinz Reiher, for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Karlheinz admitted he killed Edith for stealing manuscript because he thought the secret she would out during her interview with Mayor Annamarie Marquardt was that her father accidentally killed Karlheinz's son, Margus Reiher. In court, Karlheinz said that the Anarchist Syndicate told him that Edith would reveal his secret and steal the manuscript. Judge Dave Palamo sentenced him to 25 years in prison. During Rise and Fall of Anarchy (2/6), Kevin and the player talked to Karlheinz again, where he said he remembered hiding the manuscript in the Frankfurt market. The two found the manuscript, which they sent to Rosamund, who said that it belonged to the long-finished cult group, Anarchist Syndicate. The duo then went to Irmingard to get her help in decrypting the modern markings on the book. Irmingard said that the message mentioned the day of the day after the case and the country of France. The museum guide then asked for a copy of the markings so she could decrypt it further. Meanwhile, the duo investigated the Archaeological Museum because someone was supposedly lurking in the area. After finding proof that it was mayor Annemarie Marquardt, the team interrogated her. She said that someone had paid her $100,000 to photograph them. In the cafe, the team found out it was Semiha Terzi, First Lady of Turkey, who arranged the photoshoot. Semiha said that the photo shoot would launch her career as the leader of the right-wing movement in Turkey so that she could end the crisis in Europe and save Seristain people from expulsion attempts. Given the recent murders, the team concluded that the Anarchy were still active. Since they were likely to target the Fiesta des Suds world music festivities, the Bureau headed to Marseille to offer protection. Summary Victim *'Edith Heinrichs' Murder Weapon *'Joint Bones' Killer *'Karlheinz Reiher' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Frankfurt sausage. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect has watched Town Musicians of Bremen. *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Frankfurt sausage. *The suspect has watched Town Musicians of Bremen. *The suspect's weight is at least than 200. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect has watched Town Musicians of Bremen. *The suspect's weight is at least than 200. *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Frankfurt sausage. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect has watched Town Musicians of Bremen. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Frankfurt sausage. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect has watched Town Musicians of Bremen. *The suspect's weight is at least than 200. *The suspect has blue eyes. Killer's Profile *The killer eats Frankfurt sausage. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer has watched Town Musicians of Bremen. *The killer's weight is at least than 200. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Rise and Fall of Anarchy (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Europe Category:Copyrighted Images